Gabby vs. Rebecca's Evil Carrots
Summary Rebecca's Evil Carrorts decided to attack Gabby when she came over! They may not know this, but they messed with the WRONG Gazelle! >:D Plot Rebecca invites Gabby over for carrots and hopping (those are 2 of Gabby's fav things). Gabby almost eats an evil carrot and it gets mad. it turns into a whole battle!!!!! Transcript Gabby: Say, what's this hanging around? (opens the door and sees some evil carrots) AAAH! Evil Carrots: HOO-WHOO-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Evil Carrot #1: toy Well, how does it feeeel to be EATEN?! ''IT HURTS!! DOESN'T IT!? ''I KNOW!!! Gabby: No! Not you again! I'm getting outta here! (runs away) WHOOOOOAAAA!!! (one hour later...) Gabby: (keeps running) Puh-puh-puh-puh-puh! The evil carrots are gonna bite me to death! Puh-puh! (the next day...) Gabby: (still running) Puh-puh-puh-puh-puhhhhhh... (after one week running...) Gabby: (still running and panting rapidly) UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UGH-UUUUGH!! (runned in eight weeks now...) Gabby: (walking slowly and sweating) PUUUUUH-UUUUUUUUUUGH!!! Uhh... '' trips but insted of saying ow, keeps running (one year has passed...) Gabby: (walks one more step and screeches to a stop) Oooooh-hoooooo... Finally! At my mummy's house! Madame Gazelle: Oh, Gabby! Are you sick of those evil carrots? Gabby: Yes, mummy... coughs Madame Gazelle: Gabby, lay in your bed. Gabby: (salutes) Aye-aye, mummy... Runs into her room. Madame Gazelle: Ho Ho, Thats my girl.. AAAAAAH!!!! Gazelle is trampled by Evil Carrots (later...) Evil Carrot #1: Ah, what a nice day. Gabby won't see us anymore. Evil Carrot #2: My, my. Here comes Rebecca. Rebecca: Hello, world. What's going on? Evil Carrots: Oh, no! Don't eat us, Rebecca! Rebecca: Ahhhhhhh... (chomps on her evil carrots in one gigantic bite) Mmmm! Rather if the food tastes good. Maybe I'll take a rest. (sighs, then sees something glowing in her stomach) Say, what's happening here?! Evil Carrots: (inside Rebecca's stomach) Ha-ha, you stupid Rebecca! We'll turn black and start glowing red. Rebecca: Oh, my gosh... Gabby: Hiya, Rebecca! How's it going today? Rebecca: I was just having evil carrots for lunch. You're having a job with your parents, Gabby? Gabby: What are you saying?! Rebecca: (takes Gabby's dress off) Aha! Gotcha! Gabby: Oops. I'm naked. I must go now. Bye, Rebecca! Rebecca: See you in six months, Gabby! (sighs) Now I can count the money. Five, ten, twenty-five, blue, applesauce, seventeen, orange, ninety-two, five hundred billion, genie's lamp... Evil Carrots: (inside Rebecca's stomach) ''NO GRANNY PIG!!! WHA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAA!! Rebecca: Huh? Who said that?! Uh... Uh-oh... months later... Gabby: MUMMY!!! GET THE CANNON!!! Rebecca: Mummy? CANNON?? Gabby: with her new Orange dress and a huge cannon full of hot water More Evil carrots: ( the ones that are not in Rebecca) out of fridge IT'S THAT CHEEKY GAZELLE AGAIN!! Gabby: Fire! carrots with the extremely hot water The New Evil carrots: Were melting! WERE MELTINGGGGGgggggg! Rebecca: Uhh... You.. did it? Gabby: giggling how she does when she's hyper THAANKS! Carrot soup anyone? Everyone: and falls over (end) Trivia *Granny Pig is mentioned in this episode, but does not appear. *This is more of a Peppa Pig the movie 2 rather than an episode. *Madame Gazelle lived when trampled by carrots. *Gabby said she had to go, but never said she was going to return. * This is similar to the novel 'Creepy Carrots'. Air Date January 24, 2012 (UK) January 31, 2012 (USA) Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Episodes Category:Crazy Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Cracktastic Category:Cracktastic Stories Category:Wtf is this!? Category:Weird Category:Episodes that chacthers are metioned in Category:Episodes with evil things Category:Rated 7 Category:Episodes where something bad happens Category:Episodes where Peppa appears briefly